Control
by LunaUchihaPotter
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: AU. One-shot. Ino y las chicas intentan que Neji se enamore de Tenten, pero nada funciona. Tenten está cansada y a punto de rendirse. Ino intentará de todo para atrapar a Neji, pero él es demasiado astuto. ¿Si lo que hace Ino no es suficiente, qué lo es? NejiTen.


**¡Hola!**

 **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia, la misma es propiedad de DarknessFlameWolf, quien me permitió traducirla.**

 **Disfruten! c:**

* * *

 **"Yubikiri genman,**

 **Uso tsuitara hari senbun nomasu,**

 **Yubi katta"**

* * *

Las chicas habían logrado resolver con éxito sus misiones de amor. Ino había tenido sus problemas con Shikamaru y Hinata había tenido que lograr que Naruto la viera como mujer. Tenten estaba tercera en la fila y, para su desgracia, era un desastre. Mientras que Ino y Hinata habían resuelto sus problemas en días, Tenten había tenido que sufrir la humillación de fallar por _semanas._

"¿Quizá podríamos…?"

"No funcionará" suspiró Tenten. Ino había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pobrecita. Neji simplemente no poseía la misma personalidad que sus anteriores oponentes. Shikamaru tenía claro lo que Ino intentaba hacer y Naruto… bueno, era Naruto.

La elegante rubia soltó un bufido mientras caminaba por el apartamento de Sakura como un gato furioso. Sus ojos brillaban de frustración y su cabello se hallaba desalineado por el constante alboroto. "Qué tal si…"

"Ya lo intenté…"

Con un pequeño grito de resignación, Ino elevó los brazos. "Eso es todo. ¡Eso es todo! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo atamos de los tobillos y lo obligamos a cooperar?"

Sakura, acurrucada en su silla, soltó una risita nerviosa y pasó su mano por su cabello. A pesar de que Ino deseara hacer un bien, sus ideas eran un tanto… excéntricas. Hinata entró rápidamente desde la cocina con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té. Su presencia controló inmediatamente el enojo de la Yamanaka, que se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones haciendo una rabieta. La kunoichi pelirrosada sostuvo la taza de té contra su pecho y observó a su infantil amiga. "¿Y cómo lograrás llevarlo a ese punto?"

La Yamanaka puso los ojos en blanco. "Drogandolo"

Tenten no sabía si reír o llorar. Ella nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se preocupaba por chicos, maquillaje, romance o amor. Era la chica poco femenina que se llevaba bien con todos, la que nunca fallaba en su objetivo. _Qué gracioso_. El único objetivo en el que nunca había podido acertar era Hyuuga Neji, su compañero y el primo de su mejor amiga Hinata. Tenten tragó su té, sintiendo de inmediato la sensación de quemazón en su lengua y garganta. El dolor físico era mejor que su confusión emocional.

Apartando su lengua de sus ahora sensibles encías, Tenten se hizo notar. "Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa, chicas"

"Eres bienvenida si quieres quedarte Ten, lo sabes" le aviso Sakura, haciendo un mohín con sus labios. Tenten rechazó la oferta delicadamente y se fue, ignorando la triste mirada de su amiga rubia desde el sofá.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, dejó su gran pergamino cuidadosamente en el suelo. Su apartamento la recibió con un profundo silencio. Arrastrando los pies por el oscuro pasillo, Tenten se despojó de sus ropas y se metió en la ducha, disfrutando el cambio de temperatura en el agua. Se frotó el dolorido cuello y los hombros. Después de un poco más de una hora, Tenten abandonó la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla larga y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, donde se vistió rápidamente con su atuendo de dormir y se lanzó en su pequeña cama. Cinco minutos después, rodó hacia su izquierda. Cinco minutos después de eso, rodó hacia su derecha. El horrible deporte continuó. Soltó un gruñido.

Nada iba bien últimamente. Golpeando la almohada con sus puños varias veces, Tenten se levantó para quedar sentada en la cama. Masajeó sus sienes palpitantes. El amor de su vida estaba cerca de lo inalcanzable y ahora hasta dormir se había convertido en una tortura.

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Tenten gruñó y se esforzó para volver a vestirse. Se colocó una musculosa suelta de color fucsia que dejaba ver su vibrante sujetador deportivo de color amarillo. Luego de colocarse una calza, Tenten se observó en el espejo. Se encontraba tan en ruinas como se sentía. Pasando sus dedos por su cabello color chocolate, se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió a colocar el pergamino en la espalda.

* * *

El camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento del Team Gai fue corto. Los árboles y el suelo se hallaban llenos de marcas y los muñecos atados a los postes estaban desgastados. Las lágrimas contenidas en su cuerpo se asemejaban a un cheeta furioso. Tenten lentamente desató la cuerda que ataba a uno de los muñecos al palo. El mismo cayó al suelo con un suave golpe dejando revelado el diseño de un blanco ya descolorido. La joven kunoichi acarició el símbolo antes de darle la espalda. _Sólo relájate._

Luego de caminar unos metros, Tenten giró sobre sus talones y comenzó con el ataque. Kunai tras kunai, Tenten cortaba el aire llena de frustración. Semanas de fallar, semanas de vivir en la derrota, semanas de desesperación, semanas de _todo jodidamente mal con el amor._ Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cuello y, antes de darse cuenta, se hallaba inclinada con las manos en las rodillas y jadeando como un perro. Su cuerpo se relajó con su esfuerzo para calmar su respiración y se enderezó para observar su trabajo.

Todas las kunais se habían desviado. Cada. Una. De ellas.

"¡Ugh! ¿¡Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien!?" exclamó, enterrando sus manos en su cabello. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso a través de sus párpados cerrados, deslizándose por sus mejillas y cayendo hacia su final. "¡He terminado, definitivamente! ¡Estoy harta todo esto!" sintió sus uñas hundirse aún más en su cabellera, como si quisiese arrancarla.

Tenten sintió el dolor en su mejilla antes de escuchar el sonido de un kunai chocando contra el suelo. Restregó sus mejillas con rudeza para apartar las lágrimas antes de cubrir su sangrante mejilla derecha. Sintió su brillante presencia justo detrás de ella.

 _Neji…_

"Necesitas más entrenamiento si ni siquiera puedes esquivar eso…" dijo con sarcasmo Neji, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Se había asomado sobre ella, con su cuerpo oscurecido por la cantidad de ramas. Tenten giró ligeramente su cabeza mirándolo de reojo. Dejó caer la mano que cubría la herida de su mejilla y que ahora se encontraba manchada de sangre.

"Supongo que las cartas simplemente no están a mi favor" Tenten caminó hacia su izquierda para recoger el pergamino, que no recordaba haber lanzado. Ajustando la tira del mismo alrededor de su hombro, se despidió rápidamente del joven Hyuuga. "Bueno, buenas noches. Dile a Hinata que venga a visitar" haciendo una pequeña seña, se encaminó nuevamente hacia su apartamento.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" la voz grave de Neji resonó por todo su cuerpo. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, y su mano derecha se hallaba atrapada en la mano izquierda de él. No había notado que él se había movido.

Ella tembló por la sorpresa. "La pregunta sería, _¿por qué estoy sangrando?_ " dejó escapar con el rostro muy cerca de él. Tenten se congeló cuando sintió la mano del ninja en su mejilla. La lengua de Neji acarició su mejilla dañada, deslizándose desde el inicio del corte hasta su oreja.

"Eso fue porque estabas llorando" susurró Neji, con su aliento acariciando su oreja.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" espetó Tenten con el rostro cubierto de un vergonzoso color carmesí. Luchando para soltarse de su agarre, la tira que sostenía el pergamino se deslizó por su hombro. Una vez liberada su mano, el pergamino continuó cayendo por sus caderas hasta el suelo. No preparada para esto, Tenten se tambaleó; la tira se enredó en sus piernas y el peso del pergamino la hizo caer hacia atrás. Lanzó un grito al sentir el dolor en su coxis. _¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?_ Se frotó la zona dolorida antes de recordar a Neji y comenzar a limpiar la saliva de su mejilla, ignorando lo sensible de la zona dañada y la sangre seca que cubría la herida. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" demandó Tenten, su mejilla palpitaba por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Creyó haber visto que los ojos de Neji se desviaban un segundo hacia su pecho, pero el pensamiento era ridículo, así que decidió ignorarlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tus amigas y tu han estado jugando ese tonto juego?" preguntó Neji despreocupadamente, yendo directamente al punto. En algún momento, mientras ella se encontraba cayendo, Neji había recuperado su kunai. La sostenía entre sus dedos con desinterés.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos con confusión. "¿Qué _juego_?"

Neji arrojó la kunai con un movimiento de su muñeca, pero esta vez los reflejos de la kunoichi estaban alertas. Ella lo esquivó fácilmente y se impulsó dando una voltereta hacia atrás antes de volver a caer de pie.

 _Trampa._

El joven Hyuuga acorraló con gracia a la kunoichi contra el árbol detrás de ella, sosteniendo sus dos manos en un fuerte apretón. Su mano derecha voló hacia su barbilla. "¿N-Neji…?" susurró Tenten.

"Mi control es lo más preciado en la familia Hyuuga" apretó sus manos un poco más, "y cuando tu apareces… amenaza con _romperse_ " Tenten frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo para nada al analista experto. Neji soltó rápidamente las muñecas de la chica para acunar su rostro con las manos y besarla ferozmente. Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron aún más en shock. Su lengua trataba de entrar en su boca, tentandola a corresponder el beso. Pronto, comenzó a corresponder, y para cuando se separaron a tomar aire, ambos estaban jadeando. Él presionó sus labios nuevamente con los de ella dos veces más, desordenando aún más su cabello al presionar. Un fuerte rubor cubría las mejillas de la kunoichi. Las manos de él soltaron su cabello y se colocaron en sus mejillas.

Tenten inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la mano de él. "Quizá no deberías intentar controlarte tanto"

Sus pálidos ojos se ablandaron. "Quizá no debería"

* * *

 **¡Esto es amor del puro señoras y señores! Ame este fanfic de principio a fin (bueno, quizá no tanto la parte ShikaIno) y no podía sentirme bien conmigo misma hasta que no lo compartiera y tradujera para ustedes. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Los amo!**

 **Luna.**

 **PD: Todavía me niego a creer el destino de Neji. Él merecía vivir con Tenten -llora desconsolada-**


End file.
